Amor conbinado
by Flowers-Black5
Summary: Cartman decide decirle sus sentimientos a Kyle pero todo sale mal. Unos días después el judío se presenta a la puerta de su casa ¿Qué querrá este pelirrojo?


–TE AMO.

Fue lo único que pudo gritar. En sus ojos una corriente de agua salada bajaba, su agitada respiración era escuchada aunque la persona que trataba de detener estuviera lejos.

Sus labios resecos por el clima invernal común de aquel pueblito y los copos de nieve cayendo sobre de él, opacado su visibilidad al joven unos pasos más de frente. Daban una perspectiva deplorable al muchacho robusto de unos quince años de edad, quien por fin de tanto tiempo guardando el sentimiento lo pudo exponer.

Pero al decirlo a su amor platónico este se marchó corriendo. Al alcanzarlo en este punto gritó a todo pulmón para que se detuviera y pues lo consiguió.

–Cartman… – el pelirrojo de igual quince años se mantenía a la distancia ahora de su amante empedernido– perdona. Pero no puedo amarte de la misma forma– aún si sus oídos estaban cubiertos por la gruesa tela de sus ushanka podía jurar haber escuchado un crujido. Vio al más grande agachar la cabeza, sus sollozos aunque bajos, los oía, sus lágrimas cristalinas al caer de sus mejillas, las vio convertirse en pequeños copos cayentes a la capa blanca de nieve donde ahora las rodillas de su acompañante reposaban. –¿POR QUÉ NO ME AMAS? – exclamó él arrodillado, levantando su mirada fúrica al judío– Mírame Khal, estoy humillandome por ti ahora mismo– con una voz suplicante dijo– ¿Qué más quieres de mi? ¿Qué debo hacer para que me ames?

El nombrado no dijo nada, solo apartaba la mirada del chico que se le había declarado, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del chico de pelo rojo era huir de ahí y eso hizo. Aún la mirada fulminante de Eric lo penetraban en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a casa sólo pudo acostarse sobre la cama y meditar en qué momento "el gordo" se empezó a enamorar de él. Mientras tanto el robusto quedaba como idiota frente a todos los mirones de donde estaban "Te dije que era una mala idea, yo cupido" se dijo a sí mismo. Se limpió las lágrimas, sacudió la nieve de su ropa y como buen perdedor que es, se fue. Al llegar a casa, bajó al sótano–AAAAHHHH– un grito atormentado salió de su garganta, su furia y tristeza contenida salió con un romper de cosas a su alrededor. Ya no importaba los estantes, cajas o los adornos navideños que se guardaban en ese oscuro lugar. Su dolor era tan grande que ni el más doloroso golpe en su cuerpo físico superaría al de su corazón. "TE AMO" resonaba en la cabeza de ambos "TE AMO" pero de diferente manera, en la de Eric sonaba a amarga equivocación y en la de Kyle sonaba a confusión pura.

Sus días después de la confesión de Eric fueron normales como si nada hubiera pasado. Hasta que un día el judío llegó a la puerta de Eric–¿Qué mierda haces aquí judío trai...–sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un beso profundo, apasionado y lleno de necesidad–¿Qué fue eso?–preguntó el robusto, la mirada vidriosa del más alto se notaba confusa–No sé– al igual que sus palabras–, sólo sé que lo quería tanto como tú– una sonrisa pícara se asomo en los labios contrarios como si acabaran de ganar algún premio o si se salieran con la suya. Eric no tardó en aprisionarlo denuevo en un nuevo beso lleno de deseo, en caminando a Kyle al sillón de su sala. La temperatura subía considerablemente su respirar agitado era más notorio, la terquedad en cada beso más y más constante.

–Me fascinas–dijo Eric, mansturbando debajo de la ropa a su amante, Kyle respiraba con dificultad pero eso no impedía que mordiera el cuello de Cartman y masajeara sus pezones que por su sobrepeso tenían apariencia de pechos. Kyle lamia y saboreaba la piel del castaño, mientras estaba encima suyo, Cartman frotaba su miembro con el más grande repetidas veces para hacer fricción, el pre-semen se hacía presente cada vez más dejando la mano del ojos almendra más viscosa. Cartman ya hace tiempo había perdido las prendas de la parte de arriba, dejando que Kyle chupara sus pezones con más libertad, en cuanto al judío sólo había perdido el gorro y su abrigo, su playera sudada por el calor que sentía ya estorbaba y al igual que la de su acompañante desapareció. Eric se empezó a enderezar de esa posición y poco a poco hizo que la cabeza de Kyle bajará hasta su miembro viril. Kyle comenzó a chuparlo como si una paleta se tratase, los gemidos de Cartman se oían pidiendo más y más. Le decía al ojo verde que su nueva droga era su boca caliente y húmeda.

Después de unos 15 minutos de sexo oral, Cartman se vino en la boca del judío quien tuvo que tragar el espeso semen. Al ver que el pene de Eric seguía un poco erecto decidió comenzar otra vez, masajeando lentamente su despierto miembro al mismo tiempo que lo besaba, hizo que este se volviera a despertar del todo, al verlo así, se sentó en las piernas abiertas del castaño, penetrandose lentamente con la erección de este mismo, cuando todo su miembro estaba dentro, esperó a que se acostumbrara antes de moverse. Kyle comenzó con un movimiento de cadera, girando sobre la base del pene de Eric para después subir y bajar en el mismo tronco de la erección. Después de unos minutos de esta forma, Cartman tomó las caderas de Kyle y comenzó a penetrarlo con más rapidez y fuerza, mientras Kyle le abrazaba del cuello. Esto le encantaba a Eric ya que podía oír mejor los gemidos del pelirrojo.

Unos momentos después escuchó a Kyle decir "Mi turno" entre gemidos y respiraciones, a lo que se detuvo. Kyle quito el pene de su culo, al estar de pie le dijo a Cartman "Volteate" este obedeció, apoyó sus manos en el sillón y alzó su culo para Kyle. Sintió unas manos frías en sus nalgas, se estremeció y oyó una risilla a lo lejos, sentía como las estrujaba y nalgueaban, como momentos antes él hizo con las propias del Judío mientras lo penetraba. Al instante algo húmedo se posó en su interior, era su lengua, está jugaba dentro de él haciéndolo sentir en el puto cielo.

Kyle la sacó , de según él, un glorioso lugar con increíble sabor, tal vez esto delataría su fetiche tan extraño con la mierda; mientras pensaba en esto, su miembro comenzaba a entrar por el orificio del robusto, al estar adentro y percatarse que Cartman se comenzaba a mover, el hizo lo mismo, primero sus embestidas eran lentas pero poco a poco aumentaron la velocidad, sus manos agarraban los no pechos de Cartman masajeandolos y apretandolos, los gemidos de ambos se oían en toda la sala, lo disfrutaban de sobre manera. El primero en venirse fue Kyle dentro de Cartman y después fue este último quien en sucio el sillón y el piso de la sala.

Kyle salió de Cartman derramando semen suyo en la alfombra, las respiraciones agitadas relucían exhaustas–¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?– fue lo único que el pelirrojo dijo, Eric con dificultad de respiración contesto–Claro pero no te tardes, tengo que bañarme para quitarme tu porquería del culo– oyó los pies descalzos del Judío subir las escaleras– PUES ENTONCES BAÑEMONOS JUNTOS– escucho el grito desde el corredor de arriba, así que decidió tomar esa oferta y subir junto con su nuevo amante. Ya con la ducha abierta y el agua recorriendo en el cuerpo de ambos, el fuertecito decidió hablar.–¿A qué vino todo esto Khal?

–¿Te refieres al sexo?

–Si, no es normal que alguien venga, te bese y que terminen teniendo sexo a la primera.

–Me sentía caliente, eso es todo.

–Eso duele judío– decía Cartman tallandose la cabeza con el shampoo–, sabes que me gustas con locura y solo me utilizas para bajar tu fiebre de perra loca sedienta de verga. Duele dude.

–Cállate Gordo, solo déjame bañarme en paz.

–Vaya tu vagina necesita más pitos para sacarle toda la arena.

–Pues si, esa cosa que tienes por pitó no satisface a nadie.

–Bastardo hijo de perra.

El baño entre ambos fue mudo a partir de ahí, no dijeron nada hasta que acabaron su ducha y regresaron a la sala por su ropa, y también para limpiarla de sus fluidos corporales. Después se dedicaron a ver la televisión y como era de esperarse otra conversación comenzó a surgir pero ahora de parte del pelirrojo.–Y entonces.

–¿Y entonces qué?

–¿Ahora que somos?

– Ahora si te preocupas por eso– su voz representa molestia a tal cuestionamiento– no lo sé, dime tú. Porque al parecer para ser digno de ti tengo que tener una verga de 3 kilómetros.

–Hay por favor, era una simple broma.

–A mi no me lo parecía–Kyle recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Cartman–, eso no funciona. No harás que te perdone solo por ponerte cariñoso conmigo judía.– el nombrado comenzó a dar besos pequeños en toda la cara de su amado, haciéndolo enojar en un principio pero al final haciéndolo carcajear, con las cosquillas que hacían los mismos besos de afecto. Al estar encima del más grande, donde su oreja podía escuchar el corazón de esté, sentía como también acariciaba sus rizos aún húmedos por el baño de hace unos momentos. Sus respiraciones tranquilas y el sonido de la televisión de fondo daban tanta paz.

–Te amó.– un susurro sorprendió al castaño, su mano que antes acariciaba los chinos rojos se detuvo–¿Tú qué? –tal vez su reacción fue así por lo inesperado que fueron esas palabras– Que te amo, sordo– Kyle tenía una sonrisa al ver los ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban, tan confundidos y sorprendidos a la vez, que para romper el hielo decidió besar los labios carnosos de su ahora novio. Sintió unos brazos rodearle, que por la posición en el sofá terminaron rodando a la alfombra.

Las risas de alegría de Cartman se oían en toda la sala más fuerte que el volumen de la TV –¿Eso significa que somos novios?

–¿Acaso tengo un retrasado por novio? Por supuesto que sí– La felicidad en la voz de Kyle se fue apagando por una melancólica, se sentó sobre el alfombrado recargándose en el sillón de fondo–. Cuando me dijiste "te amo" no sabia que responder o hacer, mi cabeza estaba confusa. Eras la última persona que me podría gustar en este mundo o eso decía mi consciente. Pero al repasar todos estos años juntos, me he dado cuenta que eres la última persona en que dejaría de pensar, eres mi primer pensamiento cuando despierto, siempre estás ahí en las buenas y en las malas aunque tú seas quien las provoca. Eres quien más me conoce, sabes como reaccionaria o yo se como tu lo harías, ante cualquier situación. Nos conocemos más que nadie mutuamente. Aunque no lo aceptara antes, tuve celos de algunas chicas que se te acercaban pero siempre asocie ese sentimiento de rabia a otra cosa–sintió un fuerte agarre en su mano izquierda por parte de Cartman–. Yo igual sentía lo mismo pero lo acepte hace más tiempo, acepte que solo te quería para mi, judio, acepte que tu me volvías loco y que por ti podría cambiar mis más profundas convicciones para que me aceptaras.

–No tienes que cambiar nada de ti para enamorarme porque ya lo has hecho, así tal cual eres.

Sus rostros se iban juntando un poco más cada vez hasta que un toque a la puerta los despertó del trance—Yo iré— Cartman se levantó de su tan cómodo lugar junto al judío para abrir la puerta, como sospecho eran el pobre y el hippie–¿Qué cojones hacen aquí en mi casa? –un poco de molestia se notaba en su voz–Pues vine buscando a mi compañero de trabajo, si no te importa–Stan resopló con un poco de fastidio–, el proyecto de ciencias es para mañana lunes, a primera hora, así que KYLE VAMOS, DEJA YA AL CULO GORDO, QUE QUIERO ACABAR ESTA MIERDA PARA PODER IR AL CINE CON WENDY.

–¿Sabes que estoy aquí verdad?—Eric se sobaba los oídos mientras cuestionaba al pelinegro con irritabilidad–Maldito hippie, no tienes porque gritar tan cerca de mí oído.

–Stan–dijo Kyle detrás de Catman que al notarlo le dio paso para que se fuera–, iba a ir ya a tu casa.

–¿Por que tu cabello está mojado?

–Es una larga historia–decía con nerviosismo al ponerse su ushanka mientras empujaba a Stan fuera de la puerta de entrada, sin que hiciera tantas preguntas. Kenny y Eric veían como el par de amigos de iván–¿Y tú qué haces aquí pobre?

–¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?– dijo indignado el rubio–Soy tu compañero del proyecto de ciencias, Culon. Quedamos que a las tres de la tarde comenzábamos el trabajo en tu casa.– Cartman se veía indiferente a la acusación pues sabía que solo era un pretexto para jugar Xbox toda la tarde y hacer media tarea la cual aprobarían con un seis o siete. El rubio ya iba a entrar a la casa del castaño cuando oyeron a Kyle de lejos decir "Espera" a Stan. Este regreso y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Cartman quien no fue el único sorprendido por la acción del pelirrojo si no todos los presentes, una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios de Eric al escuchar "Nos vemos, Culo Gordo" "Te amo" de parte de su judío que se iba con un Stan boquiabierto. Mientras tanto él se quedó con un Kenny que le exploto la cabeza tratando de entender qué pasó.


End file.
